floatings_arkham_asylumfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Pearson
Name: Ashley Pearson Age: 22 Birth Place: Cleveland, Ohio Gender: Female, last she checked Sexuality: Straight as an arrow Species: Human Nationality: Hispanic, English Ethnicity: Caucasian Occupation: College student and works part time at a friends Education: Getting her Bachelors in humanities Languages Spoken: English and a bit of French Religious Views: Lazy Christian Political Views: Favorite Color: Lavender Favorite Food: Cheeseburger with extra cheese and tomato Favorite Movie: One Flew Over the Cuckoos Nest Favorite Book: Doesn't read much Favorite Quote: The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed.- Eminem Favorite Song: Like a Toy Soldier- Eminem Theme Song: WIP Height: 5'8" Weight: 140lbs Hair Color: Eye Color: Scars: Tattoos: No but she's thinking about getting one, only if it has meaning though. Piercings: Her ears were pierced when she was born but since then the holes have closed up and she never bothered to get them redone. Physical Description: Ashley is built like an athlete. Her skin is tan not only for having Hispanic blood but also because of spending hours on end out in the sun practicing. She's pretty tall for a girl and her muscles have become toned from years of playing soccer and going to the gym. She has brown hair that she ties up in a ponytail and her eyes are a dark brown as well. Personality: Ashley is what many would call fearless and even reckless. This is evident in not only her strategies when playing soccer but also he day to day life. Some might even call her accident prone because of this. While this personality trait is quite evident she's not just a clumsy goof off and is actually quite fun to be around. She loves to make people laugh even if it's at her own expense. The only thing many people would call off about her is her crippling fear of large bodies of water. It's because of this that she avoids the beach and pools at all costs...hell she even hates taking baths. Strengths: Ashley might not be the best at acedemics but that doesn't mean she's stupid. No, she's actually quite smart and and adept strategist whos' willing to take risks to get the goal. While some people might say that her strategies border on recklessness they usually work so many people have given up on complaining about them. Weaknesses: Ashley puts on a strong front but despite this her one big weakness is her inability to admit her fears. Instead she pushes them away and ignores them. She claims she fears nothing but that evidently isn't true considering she has an almost crippling fear of drowning. Likes: Above all else Ashely likes being outside. She loves the fresh air and the grass beneath her feet, even if she's not playing soccer. The outdoors just helps her clear her head and escape from school. Her favorite thing to do outside is playing a fun game of soccer with her friends then going to an icecream parlor afterwards and just talking and hanging out, that's her ideal day. If it's raining or something to that degree she'll most likely go to the movies. Dislikes: Ashley has one major dislike and that's being afraid. Being afraid usually comes with not being sure of herself and she can't stand that. Part of it is because she likes being in control of herself and her emotions but another part of it is because she just hates the butterfly feeling. Aspirations: Ashely isn't exactly sure what she wants to do. She's tossed around a couple of ideas and has narrowed it down to two careers. A college professor for biology or a psychologist. Fears:For all her her boasting, fearlessness, and stubbornness. There is only one thing that Ashely is truly afraid of and that is drowning. Ever since she was little and fell into the lake she doesn't step foot near any large body of water. This fears goes as far as to prevent her from going to the beach with her friends and refusing to get close to the edge of a swimming pool. That being said she won't actually admit she's afraid of water, instead she'll make excuses although most of her friends are on to her she acts like nothing's wrong. Family: Matt Pearson- 52 - Father October 21, 1961 Karen Pearson - 46 - Mother January 27, 1985 Hunter Pearson - 14 - Brother February 26, 1999 History: Ashely born was born a bastard. While her parents loved each other his father was married to a woman, granted that woman was dying but she was still his wife all the same. it was because of this that her father refused to get a divorce, he still loved his other wife but he loved Karen more. They decided to wait until she had died to get married. This didn't stop them from sleeping together however and thus Ashely was born. Ashely was a relatively normal baby, if not a little bit more accident prone and fearless then most. One thing was apparent from right off the bat. As a toddler she was the only one climbing the rock climbing wall in the jungle gym and always the fastest in the playground. Neither of her parents had been very athletic so they were both happy to see that there child didn't inherit those particular genes. She didn't see her father as often as she'd have liked. His wife was still fighting cancer and then he had to work. Her mother was growing impatient. She wanted to marry her father already but for that to happen his wife needed to die or he needed to divorce her. She pushed for it and this led to a lot of late night fights. Ashely used to listen to them, she would hide under the coach and listen to the couples squabble. When Ashely was around four a miracle began to happen. Her fathers wife began to recover from her supposedly incurable cancer. This obviously led to a lot of conflict in the house. Suddenly his wife wasn't going to die, he still loved her and was contemplating going back to her. Before he could think anything through however Ashely's mother confronted him. She pushed him to make a choice and in the end he chose his wife. It was because of this that Ashely never really knew her father. On Ashley's sixth birthday her mom took her to the beach. Obviously being the fearless child that she was Ashley wanted to go into the water. Her mom took her in and told her to stay close but a strong tide came and swept Ashley away. She couldn't breath and the salt was burning her eyes. She struggled under the water, chocking and gagging under the sea. Suddenly something grabbed her leg with a mighty yank she was pulled out from under the sea. Her mother was hysterical. Of course she thanked the man profusely for saving her child. Ever since that day Ashley has been terrified of the water. Ashley was a natural athlete and because of this she did a lot of sports including softball, tennis, and even golf. She didn't find her sport sport until she was eight. Her parents had signed her up for a soccer summer camp and it was love at first kick. From that moment forward she dedicated a large part of her life to soccer. Ashley may have been good at sports but academies were another matter. While she did well with thing such as math and science her literature analysis, English, basically anything that had to do with letters. She was falling behind, at 10 years old she could barely read and writing with extremely difficult. The letters seemed to float across the page and she had trouble focusing, finally it got so bad that she was taken in for testing. Ashley was diagnosed with ADHD and severe dyslexia. While her parents weren't exactly poor the tutoring and medicine weren't cheap. The Pearsons talked it out and his wife who had been currently a stay at home mom, she decided to go back to work. And so with there two incomes, and selling a few things they were able to squeak by. This was all hidden pretty well from Ashley, all she knew was that her mom was getting a new job and wouldn't be around as much anymore. It was around this time that another baby was born. She hand't exactly been planned but the Pearsons had been wanting another child for quite some time and because of this decided to keep him. So nine months later a bouncing baby boy was born. It was because of this added expense however that they had to move to a smaller apartment. Ashley now had to walk to school, which was fine with her because she enjoyed the outdoors. Ashley might not have been the most gifted academically but she was an amazing soccer player. She was devoting most of her time now to soccer. Basically her day would consist of school, soccer, homework, and maybe a concert or movie on the weekend. The couches were begin to talk about her going to the Olympics. One of the reasons Ashley loved playing soccer so much was because she was good at it. She was able to strategies and was known for taking risks on the field. Some might have called her stupid to take such risks but she was just fearless and knew what she was doing. Around the time that she was in high school she met a Junior named Griffin...or at least that's what he insisted they call him. He was an armature musician who was just finishing up high school for his parents sake. Ashley had seen him around campus and even at a few of her games. Despite only being a Freshman they really hit it off and even went of a few casual dates before deciding just to be friends. Griffin, or Grif as Ashley called him, introduced her to a new way of life known as music and he even managed to pull her away from sports...at least a little. It was Grif who introduced her to a few rappers such as Eminem but Griffs real passion was rock and so the majority of concerts they went to were soft rock such as Rolling Stones and amateurish bands playing the Beatles. Ashley was beginning to do better in school. With Griff's help she had learned how to properly divide her time between school, music, friends, and most of all sports. Things were going quite smoothly. That was until her mom was diagnosed with cancer. Thankfully it wasn't aggressive and the doctors caught it early enough that it was treatable. But still cancer treatment was expensive. They actually had to use the money they had been saving for Ashely's college to pay for the treatment. Ashley probably wouldn't have gone to college if it hadn't been for her soccer. But thankfully she was good enough to get drafted. Eventually she chose Ohio State college. Not only was it a decent school but the weather was nice.